Princess Sofia
Princess Sofia is a beautiful, sweet and adorable young girl of humble origins who lives with her mother Miranda. She becomes royalty after her mother's remarriage to King Roland II. She is new to the entire princess legacy, Sofia attends the Royal Prep Academy and her teachers are Flora, Fauna and Merryweather, teach her about what being a princess is all about. Personality Despite her cuteness, sweetness and beauty, Sofia is rather clumsy but has a pure heart. Since she was originally a mere commoner, she retains a very carefree personality, and was once seen to enjoy sliding down the rails of the staircase. Her behavior often puts her at wits with her stepsister Amber, who's apparently jealous of Sofia. Often times Hildegarde is a little thrown off by her personality. Physical Appearance Sofia has fairly light skin, short, wavy auburn hair, and large, slightly almond-shaped sea blue eyes. Sofia's princess gown has a lilac color and come with a crystal, amethyst, and pearl-inlaid tiara. Around her neck she wears the royal family's amulet called the Amulet of Avalor, which allows her to talk to animals, but temporarily ruins her voice when she boasts of her singing. The Amulet of Avalor also summons princesses from the past, present, and future to help her in her darkest hours. the story of the creation of the amulet is going to be revealed in season 2 the only thing that is confirmed is that avalor was a king of the family's kingdom that forged it. Friends and Family Queen Miranda Queen Miranda is Sofia's lovely mother and also a warm and caring woman, she deeply loves her daughter Sofia, and was happy to become a new mother for James and Amber and she truly loves her husband, King Roland. Queen Miranda is encouraging and supportive of Sofia, always there to lift her spirits when she's feeling down or nervous concerning the expectations she has to meet as a princess. She gives her motherly advice concerning whatever Sofia is striving to accomplish and she's always proud of her. She also taught Sofia the importance of keeping one's promises. King Roland II King Roland II is Sofia's stepfather and also a regal and imposing yet kind and welcoming. He cares not for background but rather for character, seeing as he married Miranda (a cobbler) for true love, and he was happy that Sofia accepted him as her new father. He also has a sense of humor, when he suggested Sofia calls him "Roland" or "Hey! You with the crown!" He left "Dad" for last, as he didn't want Sofia to feel obligated to do so, and his "Welcome to the Family" present to her was the Amulet of Avalor it later revealed why. Roland can be commanding and authoritative. Often times his orders are given in an impassive manner. which makes sofia get worried or angry and looks like she's the mature one Prince James Prince James is Sofia's stepbrother and unlike his sister Amber, James is not at all vain and is very helpful towards Sofia. He is rather easygoing for a prince, sometimes displaying behavior not normally seen in royalty. He has a normal brother-sister bond with Amber, teasing her that "she wasn't gonna be the fairest in the land" anymore once Sofia came along but out of good-natured humor. He also has a bad habit of disobeying rules and trying to cover up his messes so as not to get punished, though when he ruined a stained-glass window and Sofia took the blame for him, he felt guilty and told his parents the truth, showing he has a sense of honesty. Princess Amber Originally, Princess Amber is cold, spoiled and envious. When Sofia becomes a princess, Amber takes an immediate dislike to her. She acts mean to her and hates being called out on it. When the other children act friendly to Sofia, this makes Amber more jealous. Amber is also manipulative, able to trick James into humiliating Sofia. She likes looking pretty to other people, wearing the best dresses and tiaras. But after she rips her ball-gown and is too upset to attend Sofia's ball, and finds out Sofia made a mistake with a spell to be a better dancer that put everyone in the ballroom into an enchanted sleep, Amber apologizes to Sofia, who tells her she was happy to be getting a stepsister. Then, Amber corrects her, saying, "Sofia, we're sisters!" She reveals that she was scared that Sofia would be loved more than her, while Sofia herself automatically assummed the opposite due to inexperience and being unusual. She was also jealous, however, because to her, the Amulet of Avalor was simply a precious piece of her grandmother's jewelry-one that was going to someone that Amber had then deemed unfit for its wear(sofia) it later revealed that king roland did pass his daugther on purpose but the stone glow when sofia arrived meaing it picked her not the other way around. later becomes a lot more open towards sofia and the two have a lot more adventures she is exticed when her and princess jasmine meet and much more with her new sister Princess Vivian Princess Vivian is a shy girl who has trouble talking to other people, and as a result had no friends. There were also many false stories made up about her, that she was never able to say weren't true because she wasn't brave enough to say so. But after being partnered with Sofia for a project for art class, the two of them eventually became friends and Sofia helped Vivian become more confident, and overcome her fear of being around and talking to others. Ruby Ruby is one of Sofia's best friends from before she became a princess, along with Jade. Despite this major change, they all remain close friends. Jade Jade is one of Sofia's friends from before she became a princess, along with Ruby. Despite this major change, they remain close friends. Clover Clover is the friend of Sofia and he helps make her living in the kingdom much easier. He encourages Sofia as she tries to be a good princess. While he looks cute, he hates to cuddle, but he does love snacks. The two have been challenged in terms of friendship, but have beaten the odds so far. Minimus Minimus is a pegasus who lives in the stables of Royal Prep. When Sofia decides to try out for the Derby Team, Minimus is the last horse left. He is surprised to find Sofia can understand him, courtesy of the Amulet of Avalor, though he tries to discourage Sofia from choosing him since he's smaller and slower than the other winged horses, but Sofia tells him he's perfect the way he is. With James coaching, Sofia and Minimus train together for the Try-Out Race but no matter how hard he tries, Minimus can't fly up through the steeple that is the last obstacle for the race. But when the race finally comes, with Sofia's resolve and encouragement, Minimus finally makes it through the steeple, and together they, along with James and his pegasus, win the race, earning them a spot on the Team. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:Students at Royal Prep